A Love Like This
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: Sequel to 'The struggles of Zoe Hanna'. I own nothing except any mistakes. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Running her hair brush through her short brown hair, Zoe gazed into the mirror. Today she decided to have her make up basic, nothing too heavy. Looking down at her wedding ring she smiled at the memories of her wedding day; one of the happiest days of her life so far. Pulling her slim black body con dress from her range of dresses out of her wardrobe, she slid into it, checking her figure in the mirror. She opted for her black mid-high heels, something right for the day ahead of her.

The sound of a 3 week old baby's cried echoed through the bedroom. Picking her daughter up from her Moses basket, Zoe held her close to her chest, rocking her gently back into a light sleep. Placing her sleeping baby back into her bed, Zoe watched her sleep; her small chest calmly rising then falling. The love she had for her daughter was stronger than anything Zoe had felt before, the love she felt for her husband was nothing compared to her daughter.

Leaning into the basket, Zoe kissed her daughter softly on her forehead light enough not to wake her up. "I love you Fallon Jordan" She whispered to her daughter; Fallon Louise Jordan. Zoe chose her name, she chose Fallon because she wanted a name no one else had, in Zoe's eyes Fallon was different, she was a miracle.

Continuing getting ready, Zoe noted her husband stood in the doorway, his head resting on the door frame as he peacefully watched his wife bond with their child.

"How long have you been stood there?" Zoe said as she put essentials in her handbag.

"Long enough" Nick replied, walking over to his wife. Pulling her into him by her waist, he wrapped his arms around her as she looped hers around his neck. Resting his forehead against hers, he listened as she spoke.

"We are going to get through today, aren't we?" She questioned.

"Of course" He replied quietly, his voice barely audible "We'll get through it together"

This was all the reassurance Zoe needed. "I love you"

"I love you too" Nick breathed into her mouth as they kissed. Breaking away from her lips but not her grasp, Nick looked over to Fallon who was still fast asleep. "She looks like you when she's sleeping, beautiful" he told before kissing Zoe's cheek, feeling her smile beam as he did so.

"Come on you, you need to get ready, the funeral car will be here in a bit" Zoe ordered, not wanting to be late for an important event.

"It'll be fine" He once again appeased his worrying wife before slipping on his black suit jacket.

Zoe took a deep breath in, swallowing the lump in her throat as the hearse pulled up in front of her. The hearse was bathed in flowers, the most eye-catching were the blue flowers spelling out 'Son'.

Tears fell as she watched the tiny white coffin being lowered into the ground; the coffin that contained her son, the son she lost at birth. She blamed herself for his death, going over in her head everything bad she did during her pregnancy. Fallon would have had a twin brother, she and Nick would have had a son.

Holding on tightly to each others hands, Zoe and Nick said their final goodbyes to the son they only got a small amount of time with. Everyday with Fallon they took as a blessing, she was their blessing.

After a long and emotional day, Nick and Zoe made a vow; they'd never dwell on their tragedy but never forget their little boy. With that, they began their life with their new-born baby girl as a family.

* * *

******This fanfiction is a follow on from 'The struggles of Zoe Hanna', at the end of that one we found out Zoe was pregnant and she and Nick were engaged. I skipped through the pregnancy and their wedding as I wanted to get straight to the point. I thoroughly hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on whether I should carry on, I promise it will get happier if I do! Twitter - ymasunicorn. Please R & R :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is far more happier! Just to clarify, their baby boy was born asleep (still-born).**

* * *

Returning home from a tough night shift, Nick entered into his and Zoe's bedroom, stripping down into his boxers as he went. He was greeted by the beautiful sight of his wife fast asleep with their 5 month old baby mimicking her actions as she slept on her mothers chest, their breathing in unison, Zoe's hand firmly on Fallon's back holding her in place so she didn't fall. Nick watched over proudly; Fallon was growing everyday, looking more and more like her mother & Zoe was an amazing mother, just like he said she would be.

Carefully picking Fallon up, he laid her down in her cot, not disturbing mother or baby in the process. Feeling a small weight lifted from her and her husbands presences in their double bed, Zoe moulded herself into Nick as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

Luckily, Fallon had chosen a good day to sleep until after 7am which left Zoe and Nick time to themselves, which had become a rare event.

"What time are you in work?" Nick asked Zoe as it was her first day back from her extended maternity leave.

"Not until 9ish" She replied, her head resting on Nick chest as she made patterns with her fingers in his chest hair.

"We need to take Fallon in soon, the team is dying to meet her" Nick chuckled. The only members of staff to see Fallon as of yet were Charlie & Tess, who were there at the birth, the rest of the team kept begging for Nick to bring her in.

"Why don't you take her in this afternoon?" Zoe suggested, wanting to show off her beautiful daughter.

"That's a great idea" Nick agreed, kissing the roots of Zoe's hair.

"Right Mr boss man, are you joining me in the shower this morning?" Zoe teased, kicking the duvet off them. Nick smiled to himself at how beautiful his wife is as she knelt on the bed in just a small pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Yes" He confirmed "But first, there's something I need to do" He grabbed Zoe's hips slamming her back down on the bed, tickling her sides and kissing her neck.

"No, Nick" Zoe cried with laughter, trying to get her husband off but trying to be quiet not to wake her still sleep daughter. Eventually Nick stopped torturing his wife, he pinned her arms above her head towering over her as he looked down at her looking up at him.

"Come on Mr Jordan, I've not got all day, are you coming or not?" She said seductively.

"Definitely" Nick replied with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, leaning down as he kissed his wife. Loosening his grip, Zoe finally managed to wriggle from his grasp. He slapped her bottom as she got up from the bed, checking on Fallon before following Zoe into the bathroom.

.

"Look at you!" Tess cooed over Fallon in the staff room, Nick watching over as everyone fell in love with his daughter.

"Where's Zoe?" He asked of her whereabouts.

"Resus - her domain" Ash answered Nick's question, a smirk on his face as he knew Zoe was in her zone when she was in Resus.

"Come on guys, we've got patients waiting, what's all the fuss about?" Zoe complained as she walked into the staff room, seeing what had caught the attention of the crowd that had formed. Noting Nick she realised they must all be cooing over Fallon.

"She's beautiful, Zoe" Max told his ex lover, before leaving to help transfer a patient. Zoe smiled gratefully in return, as she stood next to her husband, his arm snaked around her waist as they watched over as proud parents; their daughter had become the ED's celebrity.

After the team had their Fallon-fix, they went back to work, apart from Tess and Charlie who stayed behind for a catch up with their senior colleagues.

"She really is beautiful" Charlie told Nick and Zoe; wonderful parents & the most powerful couple in the hospital, who loved each other as much as they loved their daughter.

"They both are" Nick replied, graced with the sight of Fallon on Zoe's hip, gripping onto her blouse.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you've time and follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just in case anyone had forgotten, Oscar is Zoe's golden Labrador! :-) **

* * *

Hearing the babble that came from Fallon's dribbling mouth, Zoe smiled as she watched her daughter crawl along the laminate flooring. Never in a million years did Zoe ever think she'd become a mother or be good at it. Getting on her knees, Zoe joined Fallon on the floor helping her interact with her toys. Patter of paws informed her that Oscar, the dog, was on his way into the living room. Fallon adored Oscar, always pulling and tugging him around but Oscar's so gentle he allows her.

"Is that Ozzie?" Zoe squeaked to her daughter as the golden lump sat next to her distracting Fallon from her toys, her eyes lighting up as she lifted herself up with help from Oscars ear. As Fallon got over excited by the Labrador's presence, she let out a hearty giggle, Zoe's heart skipped a beat as she heard her daughters first laugh; she wished Nick had been here to hear too.

"Is he funny?" Zoe beamed, grabbing her daughter and holding her close. Placing her starfish hands on Zoe's face, Fallon smiled at her mothers touch, she is the spit image of her mother and definitely a mummy's girl. "Come on you, let's get you fed" Zoe said, standing up and swinging Fallon onto her hip as she went into the kitchen preparing a bottle.

.

"Fallon did her first giggle today" Zoe told her husband as they walked hand in hand, Nick's free hand holding Oscars lead and Zoe's pushing Fallon's pram. Nick had returned home from work extremely stressed, Zoe suggested going for a walk as a detox and something to take Nick's mind off the struggles her was facing in the ED.

"Really?" Nick exclaimed, his eyes twinkling turning into sadness "I missed it" he hung his head.

The ED had taken over Nick's life lately, he felt like her never saw his wife and child, he missed the first time she crawled and having missed this he felt like a bad father.

"Hey" Zoe squeezed Nick's hand as she threw him a reassuring smile having seen him frowning, she immediately knew what he was thinking "I'm sure she's got plenty more in her"

Looking into his wifes eyes, Nick replied "I hope so. What made her laugh?"

"Oscar" Zoe chuckled nodded at the labrador who was walking side by side with the pram, sniffing the air as he wagged his tail.

"Everyday she's growing up and everyday I'm not there to see" Nick frowned as he sat opposite his wife on a near by picnic table. "I'm thinking about taking some time off"

"Nick, I know what this is about - you think you're a bad father" Zoe told him, knowing his exact thoughts, reaching out to hold his hand across the wooden table "You're a brilliant father Nick, Fallon's lucky to have you, as am I."

"What do you think I should do? The ED is my legacy but you two are top priority"

"I know you'll always put us first but the ED is important as well. If you want I can always help you out with admin and stuff" Zoe reasoned, giving her husband advice as she thought of ways to help him.

"That sounds good, that way it'll get done quicker and I'll have more time with Fallon" He agreed, keeping a protective eye on his sleeping daughter.

"Full of ideas aren't I" Zoe teased.

"Anymore ideas in the beautiful mind of yours?" Nick continued his wife's teasing, raising his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"You'll have to wait until we get home, Mr Jordan" Zoe winked, leaning over the table planting a chaste kiss on her husbands lips.

* * *

**Please review :* Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if you think Fallon and Zoe sharing a bath is weird, it's just I saw baby photos of me sharing a bath with my mum and thought it'd be cute if I include it in this :) Also, to anyone who doesn't know what 'raspberries' are, they're like when you blow against something and it makes a type of farting noise, it's quite funny and I do it to my baby niece and she laughs her head off! If you're still not sure what it means, Google it! **

* * *

Following his obviously distraught wife into the staff room, Nick crossed him arms leaning his head against the door frame as he watched Zoe retrieve her bag and coat from her locker, holding back the tears as she went. Having just lost a new-born in Resus, memories flooded back as to when she lost their baby boy. No words had to be spoken, Nick knew exactly how she was thinking and feeling. Watching her pause for a split second, he took this as his cue as he cuddled her from behind, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Feeling her husbands touch Zoe let go and allowed the tears to pour from her eyes.

"Want to go home?" Nick spoke into her neck. He felt her answer as she nodded, the salty tears staining her cheeks "come on then, let's go" he kissed the top of her head before taking her head and taking her home.

The ride back home was quiet, only the radio stopping the silence. Zoe spent the journey staring out the window; reminiscing on everything she could have had and all she lost. She relived the memory of Nick's face when he told her, the same sickness feeling appeared in her stomach as her mind replayed that very moment. Closing her eyes attempting to block the images that showed in her head, a single tear slid down her cheek, her eyes puffy and red from the tears she'd shed.

Pulling up on the drive on their house, Nick parked his Mercedes next to Zoe's black Audi. He turned to face her as he watched her compose herself, wiping any traces of evidence she'd been crying, she hated anyone seeing her upset it was only with Nick she dropped her guard.

"Hey baby girl" Zoe cooed at Fallon, taking the 6 month old from the nanny's grasp, taking her upstairs. After paying the nanny, Nick entered the bathroom as he followed the small giggles of his daughter. Opening the door he was graced by the sight of his beautiful wife in the bath with their daughter. Zoe and Fallon always had baths together, it was a strange bond but a routine they both loved, many of nights Zoe would come straight home and bathe Fallon.

"Nick, watch this" Zoe called him over as he crouched down next to the bath tub, she held Fallon tightly standing her up, then quickly lifting her up from the water blowing raspberries under her neck. Fallon's hearty giggle which was very similar to her mothers filled the room, making both Zoe and Nick chuckle at the same time.

"Lets get you dry young lady, it's nearly your bed time" Nick spoke to his daughter taking her from Zoe as he wrapped her in her pink towel, carrying her into the master bedroom.

"Baba" Fallon gurgled as Nick's dried her, he decided to only let her sleep in her nappy and thin baby grow tonight as it was extremely hot.

"Say dada" he encouraged, her tiny star fish hands contrasting the size of her fathers as she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Baba baba" Fallon continued until she finally said "dada"

"Clever girl!" Nick exclaimed, kissing her forehead and holding her close as tears filled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked walking into the bedroom wrapping a towel around her soaked body.

"Fallon just said dada!" Nick exclaimed, running over to his wife picking her up and spinning her around with glee. For Nick, this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Really?!" Zoe squealed as her feet reconnected with the ground rushing over to her daughter who was looking lost as she led on Nick and Zoe's double bed. Fallon's yawing told Nick put her to bed, he left her to sleep in her cot in her room next to theirs, leaving the door ajar so he'd hear if she needed him during the night.

Zoe had already dried off and climbed in to bed, not bothering to put clothes on as it was far too hot. Moving in behind his wife, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as he placed a gentle kiss on her naked shoulder. Turning to face him, Zoe rested her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling now?" He gently asked, referring back to earlier as his finger tips ran along her spine.

"It's just difficult sometimes Nick, not a day doesn't go by where I don't think of him" Zoe whispered into her husbands chest, fighting back the tears.

"I know, me too" Nick slightly nodded chaste kissing her forehead "I can't believe Fallon said dada" Nick changed the subject, still ecstatic from Fallon's first word.

"She's a clever girl" Zoe chuckled "Just like her mother, eh?" she teased, leaning up to kiss Nick.

"With your looks and my brains she can't go wrong in life" He mumbled against her lips as their kiss got passionately very quickly. Rolling on top of her, he lined his hips with hers in a routine they knew so well as he smothered her collar-bone down to her chest in hot kisses.

"I love you" Zoe breathed, gripping onto Nick's shoulders as stars shone behind her eyes.

"I love you too" Nick vowed, ending their antics with a small but meaningful chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

* * *

**Thanks for your lovely reviews, keep them coming, they make my day! Twitter - ymasunicorn**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe stood in the kitchen in her 5 inch designer heels, a tight back pencil skirt and a low-cut silk blouse, waiting for the toast to pop up. She'd woken up early this morning as she was covering for Nick whilst he spent some time at home with Fallon, who was currently covering herself in her food.

"If that skirt was any tighter, you wouldn't be able to walk" Nick said to Zoe as he crept up on her rather sleepily as he noted her outfit.

"You love it" She winked as she looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, his hands purposely falling down to his favourite part of her body.

"Of course I do" He smirked "In fact, I love it so much, I think you should come back to bed" He persuaded as he kissed her.

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got work and you've got Fallon" Zoe replied, wriggling from his grasp before he managed to persuade her back into bed. Nick pulled his hand far back before slapping Zoe's backside before feeding Fallon.

"Say 'bye mummy' " Nick told Fallon as Zoe grabbed her car keys to leave for work. They both laughed at Fallon's reply, which was a simply 'dada', ever since she learnt how to say it she hadn't stopped!

"Not quite got it yet have you baby" Zoe said as she kissed her daughters head "see you later" She kissed Nick's lips.

"Look after my ED" He ordered, knowing how to wind Zoe up.

"I'm not promising anything Mr Jordan" She called back as she left the house, closing the door behind her.

"Right kid, it's just you and me" Nick said to Fallon as he wiped away the dribble from her chin, with that they began their daddy and daughter day.

.

Zoe returned home later that evening, her shift had been decent apart from Max flirting with her and Cal causing his usual trouble. As soon as she saw Fallon sat in her special chair watching TV alone, she knew something wasn't right.

"Nick?" She called hoping for a reply "Come here baby girl" She picked Fallon from her chair, her daughter tightly holding onto her blouse.

"Nick?" She repeated as she went through to the kitchen, getting overly worried as he still wasn't replying.

Looking through the glass patio windows through the conservatory, Zoe was mortified as she finally found her husband. Quickly putting Fallon back in her chair, Zoe rushed outside to Nick's side.

"Nick? Nick can you hear me?" She panicked at he was still not responding. It was obvious he had some sort of seizure, his shirt was covered in vomit and sweat poured from him. Zoe pulled her phone from her suit jacket and rang for help "Yes, hello, ambulance please"

* * *

**Uh oh, what's wrong with Nick? Please review & follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter, it's okay :)**

* * *

An over night stay in hospital and Nick was only just starting to regain consciousness, Zoe had been by his side faithfully whilst Fallon stayed with Tess. Slowly opening his eyes Nick squinted his eyelids as he struggled to adjust to the light. The sounds of machines echoed through his eyes as they beeped, he tried to figure out the woman he saw in the chair next to his bed through blurred eyes, hearing her voice he knew who it was.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Zoe spoke quietly, holding her husband's hand.

"Like I've done 5 rounds with Michael Tyson" he replied faintly, rubbing his temples with his free hand trying to relieve the building pressure of his growing headache. By his humorous and slightly sarcastic reply Zoe smiled as she knew he was going to be okay.

"I thought I'd lost you" Zoe whispered her voice croaking from holding back tears that threatened to fall "what happened?" she asked.

"I went outside to hang the washing out, next minute everything was black and I woke up in here" Nick replied ploughing his mind for any memory of the incident "and for the record, I'd never leave you" he squeezed Zoe's hand.

Later that day and Nick was finally discharged with the good news his tumour hadn't returned, it was just caused through either stress or was just a blip, nothing serious or anything to worry about. After collecting Fallon from Tess's house, Nick & Zoe returned home. Still feeling rough from his relapse, Nick went straight to bed adamant he'd take Fallon with him and look after her as Zoe worked on patient complaints in their upstairs office.

.

Zoe stretched as her back began to stiffen, she'd been filing admin and doing other necessary work for the ED for three hours straight. Yawning as she checked the time on her phone replying to messages as she did so, Zoe decided to call it a night. Removing her dress she opened the bedroom door to find Nick once again fast asleep with Fallon next to him, inconveniently on Zoe's pillow. She couldn't help but laugh as she noticed how they were both sprawled out on the bed, legs and arms everywhere, like father like daughter she thought to herself. Letting Fallon sleep peacefully in between her parents, Zoe moved her into the middle whilst she crawled in, holding Fallon in her arms as soon enough all three members of their small but perfect family were in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring, the next chapter will be up later and I'm going to spice it up a bit :) R & R, my twitter is - ymasunicorn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so there's smut in this chapter but personally I'd say it's not graphic enough for a rated M! Just to warn you ;)**

* * *

"For fuck sake Nick, why did you just do that? You always undermine me whilst we're in Resus!" Zoe bellowed as she stormed into his office. They had just preformed a risky procedure on a patient in order to save their life, which Nick was adamant he led, undermining Zoe throughout. In true Zoe Hanna style, husband or not, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"You were doing it wrong!" Nick argued his side trying to make her see she was overreacting and he was only trying to help.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, you're the God of surgery aren't you" she threw her hands in the air in frustration "It always has to be about you otherwise you can't handle it" Zoe shouted; still furious standing with her hands on her hips, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily "you know what you are so arrogant" she insulted.

"You're up yourself" Nick threw back fed up with his wife's attitude as he stood up from his chair, walking over to Zoe.

"You're smug" she said raising her eyebrows as he stood in front of her, because he was much taller than her she had to look up to him, making her feel intimidated.

"You've always got the be right" He said deadpan.

"That's because most of the time I am" she grinned with smugness.

"You're insincere" Nick referred to her way with patients. This insult hurt Zoe as she always tried her best to be understandable, but she was still fighting back.

"Hypocritical" she used one word to describe her husband, as he backed her towards his desk, both becoming more angry and aroused.

"Patronising" He hit back watching her angry chest repeatedly rise then fall, loving the red patch which appeared only when she got really mad.

"You're a liar" she said going back to all the times he'd lied to her as her heart raced.

"I'm a liar?" Nick exclaimed, taken back by her comment "are you forgetting what you lied to me about years ago?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe it was your fault why I did!" Zoe shouted in his face. Realising she'd gone too far, she sighed deeply as she saw the hurt in Nick's eyes.

"I'm sorr-" She went to apologise before being cut of by Nick's lips pushing against hers, cupping her neck as he did so.

Nick adored Zoe when she was angry, there was something about her that made her more sexy; the way she shouted and insulted him, stamping her foot when she couldn't get her own way. Their way of settling an argument was through a burst of passion. Nick led the kiss as he kissed his wife passionately, pushing her to the edge of his desk.

Zoe groaned against his lips as her bum hit the surface forcing Nick to push himself closer to her, feeling his arousal. With one swift hit, he'd cleared the current paper work from his desk, letting the pieces of paper fall to the floor scattering around his office. Rolling Zoe's skirt up enough to allow her legs to wrap around him he lifted her up onto the wooden surface. Frantically kissing her neck then back to her lips, Zoe played with the hair she found on the back of his neck as he popped the buttons of her blouse, sighing as she released the buckled of his trouser belt and finally slid into her.

.

Tucking his shirt back into his trousers, Nick watched as Zoe re-dressed still sat on his desk. "I'm sorry" Zoe said tenderly as she finished her sentence from before.

"We were both out-of-order with what we said" Nick said as Zoe nodded; everything that was said during that argument was mentioned in the heat of the moment, neither meant what they'd said and without a doubt be forgotten about.

"But, if you do want to say sorry you can make it up to me later" Nick teased his wife, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth, making Zoe bite her lip at the thought of it. He rested between Zoe's legs, trailing his hands up her thighs, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Back to work Dr Hanna" He lightly tapped her bum as she sprung off his desk.

"It's Mrs Jordan to you" She corrected flashing him a wink as she waggled out of his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise if this is boring as it's mainly speech, also sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Monday morning and both Zoe and Nick were on early shifts, walking into the ED hand in hand, Nick chuckled to himself as he noticed the people, mainly staff, look and talk. Nick and Zoe were like the king and queen of the ED, a powerful couple everyone knew not to mess with. Nothing made Nick more proud than when he saw the way men looked at his wife, knowing they couldn't touch because she was his and only his.

"I've got a new doctor starting today, I want you to be his mentor" Nick told Zoe as they reached reception.

"His? Do you trust me with a young, male doctor?" Zoe raised her eyebrows as she playfully teased her husband.

"He should be here in a minute" Nick said before pulling her in by the waist for a kiss, ignoring the cat calls coming from Noel and Big Mac. Before tapping her bum lightly Nick headed to his office, like usual taking Zoe's coat and bag with him, as Zoe ran Resus for the day.

.

"I'm guessing you're the new locum?" Zoe said as she saw a tall stranger dressed in a black scrub top with a backpack, peering through the windows on the Resus doors.

"Caleb Knight" the handsome young man introduced himself as he held his hand out for Zoe to shake. His eyes widened as he saw how beautiful she was, his eyes drawn to her sleek bobbed hair and hourglass shape.

"Zoe Hanna, nice to meet you" she accepted his hand "I'll be your mentor for, well it'll only be for today just to show you the ropes"

"I get to spend the day with a pretty woman like you, I love this job already" Cal flirted.

Zoe merely grinned at his remark, she knew she and Nick were going to have their hands full with this one. She contemplated whether or not to vow she was taken, or let him continue to make a fool of himself as she wasn't interested.

"Why were you late?" Zoe questioned as she led him into the staff room for him to put his belongings in a locker.

"Traffic" Cal lied; he'd previously been on a stag do the night before.

"Right" she smirked, knowing he was blatantly lying, in a form he reminded her of herself when she'd first started in the ED.

"Dr Hanna, in coming serious RTC, 3 casualties, I need you to lead Resus as I've got a meeting upstairs" Nick informed as he burst into the staff room interrupting Zoe and Cal's current conversation "Sorry, I don't think we've met - I'm Nick Jordan, clinical lead" Nick spoke directly to Cal, shaking his hand as Cal introduced himself.

"Okay, I'm coming now, you ready?" Zoe asked Cal as he confirmed her question by a nod of his head "See you later boss" Zoe winked at Nick before strutting to Resus, knowing full well both Nick and Cal were watching.

"That dress should be illegal in the NHS" Cal said to Nick as he noted Nick's trance.

"Indeed" Nick smirked.

.

A long and eventful shift had eventually passed, Zoe was with Cal in Resus for the day, of which including his sexual innuendo's towards her and his blatant flirting. Zoe played along as it was fun and his first day, she didn't want to show him the real Zoe Hanna just yet. Exhaling the smoke in her mouth, Zoe threw her cigarette on the floor after stubbing it out on the 'no smoking' sign as she waited for Nick outside.

"Fancy a drink? Can get to know each other better" Cal asked, hoping she'd say yes and things would progress further. As Zoe pretended to think of an answer, she noted Nick out of the corner of her eye making his way towards them.

"Ready to go?" Nick said to Zoe as he totally ignored the fact she was mid conversation, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"Yeah" she replied before turning to a stunned Cal "maybe another time, got plans tonight" she winked as she walked away hand in hand with Nick. Cal watched shell-shocked as he had no idea she was taken, she didn't seem the type, at least now he knew he didn't have a chance with her and not to try his luck again.

"What was that about?" Nick chuckled curiously as he could sense the tension between Zoe and Cal.

"Nothing" she grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss before they got into the car and drove home.

* * *

**If you've any ideas for this story feel free to let me know! A review would be lovely & follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've written two chapters full of Zick fluff for you! If you could leave a review that'd be lovely! Enjoy.**

* * *

For the past couple of weeks or so Nick and Zoe had found themselves spending every waking hour working, whether it be in the ED on the shop floor or at home filing admin. Balancing work and family life continued to be a struggle but one that they had control over; they'd switch roles every so often, one would look after Fallon whilst the other worked. Nick suggested hiring a full-time nanny but Zoe soon knocked that idea as she hated the thought of someone else bringing her daughter up.

Arriving home late, again, Nick slumped onto the sofa next to Zoe, of whom was sat in shorts and a tank top with a generous amount of wine in her glass. Looking around the room curiously, he noted something was missing; it was too quiet.

"Where's Fallon?" He questioned his daughter's whereabouts.

"I took her into work this afternoon for a bit, Tess had her daily Fallon fix and wouldn't give her back" Zoe chuckled "so she's having a sleepover with her auntie Tess tonight, don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow"

Nick nodded simultaneously; he knew Fallon would be safe with Tess, she practically family. "So we've got the night to ourselves Mrs Jordan, that hasn't happened in a while" Nick said as he repositioned himself on the sofa, lying on his back as he rested his heavy head on Zoe's thighs.

"Indeed" she grinned knowing her husbands thoughts "are you okay?" she asked softly as she saw him rub his eyes, dark circles prominent. The ED really was taking all of his energy, Zoe could see how tired he was but he refused to listen to her suggestions about taking a break.

"Yeah, just tired, that's all" he replied as he closed his eyes, the feel of Zoe's fingers running through his short clipped hair was sending him into a light sleep.

"Maybe we should go on holiday, Nick" she suggested "just us for a small break, we could take Fallon to Disneyland or something considering it's her birthday soon"

Too tired to reply, Nick simply hummed in agreement.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed" Zoe told him, ushering him from her lap as she stood up, following his lead upstairs.

Deciding clothes were not an option tonight as the heat was unbearable, Nick stripped off discarding his clad on the floor as he went before climbing into 'his' side of the bed as Zoe went for a quick shower. As soon as Nick's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Zoe smiled inwardly as she came back into the bedroom loosely covered by the cream towel that contrasted with her tanned complexion, as she watched his shallow breathing she thought to herself how lucky she was; perfect husband who loves her just as much as she loves him, and a beautiful daughter who she was blessed with. Giving herself a quick dry, she joined her husband with the no clothes trend, moulding herself behind him as she wrapped her arm around his torso, hooking a leg over him as her skin lay against his and soon enough she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, leave suggestions or ways of improvement, constructive criticism always taken on board. The second fluffy chapter will be up later :) Twitter - ymasunicorn :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nice, long chapter full of Zick fluff, enjoy!**

* * *

Waking the next day, Zoe was the first to rise. As Nick slept peacefully Zoe decided she wanted them both to take the day off to spend together, no worries, just them. Gently removing herself from his side being careful not to wake him, she slipped his discarded shirt on from the previous night and headed downstairs.

After some fine tuning here and there and some Zoe Hanna persuasion, she'd managed to persuade Ash to cover the department for the day but to ring if they were desperately needed. As she stood absent-mindedly chewing her nails waiting for the kettle to boil, she was brought back from her daydream as she felt her husbands warm arms snake around her waist pulling her close too his bare chest.

"Good morning Mr Jordan" Zoe chirped as Nick nuzzled into her neck, kissing softly.

"How come you're awake? It's normally me awake first" he asked, the sleep still present in his voice as he mumbled against her soft skin "I better go and get ready for work" he declared.

"Oh no you don't" Zoe demanded, turning around to face him as she felt his grip around her loosen "we're not in work today" she stood on her tip toes, chastely pressing her lips against his.

"What?" Nick asked slightly confused.

"I said, we don't have to go into work today, Ash is covering and he said he'd call if we're needed"

"Zoe, I had important work to do today" he complained.

"Oh why so serious Mr Jordan" Zoe teased, pulling his head down for his lips to connect with hers once again.

"You're a bad girl, Dr Hanna" he breathed into her mouth, breathless from their passionately growing kiss.

"I know" she grinned in triumph "now are you going to take me back to bed or what"

Needing no more encouragement, Nick griped Zoe's waist lifting her cleaning from the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around him tightly as he supported her bum whilst carrying back to bed where they planned on staying for the rest of the day.

.

After 2 rounds satisfying sex and some much-needed Nick and Zoe time, the married couple rested between the sheets. Skin to skin, Zoe laid half on and half off on Nick, her breasts pushing against his chest. He traced a singular line repeatedly up and down her spine, relishing in the shivers she gave in response to his touch. Relaxing in each other's arms, Zoe momentarily closed her eyes as she raked her red-painted fingernails through Nick's chest hair, ruffling it up then smoothing it back down; her rhythm identical to his.

Lifting her head, Zoe placed her chin on him as she looked directly into his eyes, a thought on the end of her tongue.

"This break you will be having" she began to speak, emphasising the word 'will' as she made it clear Nick will rest whether he wanted too or not, she continued "how about us two having a weekend away, we don't have to go abroad, could just have a.."

"Dirty weekend?" Nick suggested as he cut Zoe's sentence off, mirroring her smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that" she raised her eyebrows, the corners of her mouth rising as a beaming smile formed. Cupping her face with his free hand, Nick pulled Zoe closer go him, desperate her lips to once again join his as their tongues battled for dominance. Lacing his fingers through her messy hair, Zoe felt the force of him pulling her on top him as placing her hands either side of him she lifted herself up as she shifted her body to straddle him; trapping him underneath her, her thighs like a vice.

"Ready to go again, Nicolo?" She winked as she teased playfully. Nick hated being called by his full name, only his parents would ever call it him or Zoe when she's trying to wind him up.

"What did you just call me?" He responded as his wandering hands travelled south of her naked form, tapping her backside before finally resting on her defined curved hips.

"Nicolo" she repeated bravely, raising a perfectly shaped brow as she did so "what are you going to do about it" she said in a low-toned huskily voice, dropping all of her weight into his arousal, teasing him just that bit more.

"Oh you'll see" he replied, not giving her chance to retaliate as he quickly tossed her over on the bed, kissing from her lips down her sternum enjoying the pants that passed her lips. Levelling back up with her, he settled between her thighs in a routine they'd mastered.

"I love you" Nick whispered into Zoe's neck as he reached an oblivion.

"I love you too, Nicolo" Zoe grinned as she confirmed she loves him too, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Leave a review and follow me on Twitter - ymasunicorn :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's some fluffiness for ya :P Sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors, didn't have time to re-read!**

* * *

"Happy birthday too you!" Zoe and Nick chanted to their daughter. Today was Fallon's first birthday and Nick spoilt her rotten, she really was a daddy's girl - the apple of his eye. Apart from his wife, there was no one he loved more than his daughter. Because it was her first birthday, Nick and Zoe wanted it to be just the three of them. Nick had promised to take Fallon to Disney when she was old enough to appreciate what was going on, she was too young at the moment.

Watching as Fallon sat in her high chair, cake smothered across her face and every so often purposely dropping some to the floor for Oscar the dog, Zoe admired her beautiful daughter - she's her miracle. Darting around as she heard Nick's heavy breathing, she asked her breathless husband, "what on earth have you been doing?" his clothes soaked as he returned from the garden, of which no one was allowed in until he'd finished his surprise for both Zoe and Fallon.

Lifting Fallon from her chair, she gripped onto his chest hair after he'd removed his drenched shirt, grabbing Zoe's hand and taking them both outside. Nick had spent most of the morning blowing up a paddling pool for Fallon he bought, not as a birthday present just for fun.

"Aw, Nick" Zoe cooed, as Fallon kicked her legs and squealed at the pool.

"I thought she could have a little paddle" He said warmly, wrapping his free arm around Zoe pulling her closer for her lips to connect with his.

"You big softie" she spoke against his lips, smiling into the kiss.

"I know" he grinned, "come on then princess" he said to a dribbling Fallon, heading over to the pool. From no where, Oscar bolted past Nick nearly knocking him flying as he leapt into the pool, splashing water everywhere. Zoe stood in fits of laughter as Nick was less than impressed, Fallon on the other hand was mirroring her mothers infectious laugh, causing Nick to join in as he watched the now drenched Labrador shake off.

The day was spent in the pool, Nick sat in there with Fallon splashing about happily, giggling her head off every moment. Nick had even managed to pull Zoe in fully clothed, not ending well as they ended up having a full-blown water fight - sometimes Zoe wondered who the adults were, it was definitely not her or Nick.

.

"Night baby" Zoe whispered as she placed Fallon in hers and Nick's bed, placing a soft kiss on her sleeping daughters head before returning downstairs.

"Where am I going to sit?" Zoe asked with her hands on her hips as Nick sprawled on the sofa, tapping his chest as a sign for her to lay with him. Grinning as she rolled her eyes, she knew it was his crafty way of getting a cuddle. Climbing on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her as her head rested on his chest.

"Do you think Fallon had a good first birthday?" Nick spoke into Zoe's hair, his fingers intertwining with hers as their heart beat's bounced against each others.

"Well she didn't stop laughing all day at you and Oscar so I'm guessing it wasn't bad" Zoe laughed, nodding towards Oscar fast asleep on his back with his tongue hanging out. "I've got a bone to pick with you anyway Mr Jordan"

"Oh really?" He smirked as she lifted herself up, swinging her leg over his torso as she straddled him.

"You got my favourite pair of jeans wet earlier" she spoke sternly as she leant in towards him, their faces in touching distance.

"I never liked those jeans, always looked better on the bedroom floor" He cupped the base of her skull as he pulled her lips to finally meet his, kissing her like only he could.

"Is that right" she laughed into his mouth, her hairs skimming his short hair, sliding down to his neck where she toyed with the hair she found.

He ran his fingertips down her spine as he sat up, his hands resting on her hips guiding them after removing every item of clothing from each other, pushing into her. "I do love you", he mumbled.

"I know, I love you too" She confirmed breathlessly as stars erupted behind her eyes.

* * *

**My apologies if this isn't up to scratch, I did struggle writing it! Please leave a review as I love reading them :-) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for the lack of updates on this fanfic, I've had a complete writers block! Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay, sorry for any mistakes :-)**

* * *

Waltzing around the ED in his usual authoritative way, Nick stopped in his tracks as he glanced through the glass on the staff room door. Through it, he saw Zoe and Ash stood talking whilst making hot drinks, Ash's hand tenderly touching Zoe's shoulder every now and then. Considering he's not the jealous type, Nick felt extremely defensive as he saw how close they were. He noted Ash's head indicating the door as he saw Nick peeping, Zoe strutted over opening the door.

"Everything okay?" she asked Nick innocently.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he snapped, quickly apologising as he saw the look of confusion on her frowning face. "What were you two talking about?"

Zoe followed in his lead as he headed for his office, closing the door behind them as he perched on the edge of his spotless desk. "He just needed some advice on a patient's CT scan, that's all" she said softly as she stood in between his legs, her arms looping around his neck.

"Sure?" Nick questioned, planting a chaste kiss on her lips as he pulled away to look at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" she replied, a grin threatening to form as he placed yet another kiss on her, this time on her forehead as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her to him filling the gap between them.

"Good" he kissed her again, her hands moving from his neck to the inside of his suit jacket, her nails raking over the fabric of his shirt that covered his back.

"Sorry to interrupt" Ash burst into the office, breaking the two apart as he dismissed Nick's disapproving sigh "Zoe, major RTC has just arrived"

Turning her attention back to Nick, Zoe said "duty calls" before quickly kissing him and leaving his office with Ash, unaware Nick was watching them like a hawk.

.

The end of a long shift was finally coming to a welcome ending, Nick watched Zoe and Ash near enough all day. He couldn't help but think there was something going on between the two; Zoe had been distant towards Nick for a couple of weeks, he wasn't sure whether it was something to do with him or her but something wasn't right between them. They'd had a few arguments, a couple serious and the others minor which they never made up in their usual way. It riled Nick as he watched Ash's hands momentarily touch Zoe's hips as he walked past her in Resus.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Nick read the text Zoe sent him only seconds ago; '_finish in 5, meet me outside x_', it read. Grabbing his things, he left the ED and waited for Zoe in his car. His eyes widening as he watched his wife leave the hospital with Ash closely behind her, following her like a lost puppy. Nick's eyes were fixed on them as they chatted, his blood boiling as Ash pulled Zoe in for a hug, too friendly for Nick's liking as he kissed her cheek.

Flying out of his car, Nick stormed over to them, gripping the collar of Ash's jacket throwing him against the wall - one hand holding him in place, the other clenched into a tight fist pulled back, ready to fire.

"No, Nick!" Zoe shouted, trying with all of her strength to pull Nick from Ash.

"You think you can sleep with my wife and get away with it!" He cursed in Ash's face.

"What are you on about, there's nothing going on" Ash defended himself, pushing Nick away so he stumbled backwards.

"Just admit it, you're sleeping together" Nick bellowed, squaring up to Ash once again as Zoe attempted to stand between the two men; her petite figure fighting against two fully grown men.

"What the hell, Nick. We're not having an affair you idiot!" she shouted in his face, looking up for her eyes to desperately meet his.

"Then why the secret talks and why did he kiss you!"

"A kiss on the cheek, really Nick?! You think we're having an affair because of that?!" Zoe laughed at the ridiculous thought of her and Ash, "if you most know he's been helping me arrange a week away for me and you, in return I went shopping with him to buy Ella's birthday presents because he didn't know what to get her"

Panting breathlessly, Nick's heart stopped as he choked over his words, "what" was all he managed to say as he faced Ash, who was sorting out his now ruffled jacket.

"The week away was supposed to be a surprise for you, that break we talked about but never had the time to go" Zoe croaked, her voice breaking. "Ash, I'm so sorry" she apologised as Ash nodded his head, accepting for both Nick and Zoe, knowing she apologised for her husband because he wouldn't admit he was wrong.

.

The drive home was silent, Zoe ignored Nick's attempts of explaining himself. Briefly greeting her daughter, Zoe headed straight upstairs leaving Nick to put Fallon to bed. Satisfied Fallon was asleep, Nick frightfully entered his and Zoe's bedroom, her clothes thrown on their marital bed and the sounds of water running alerted him of her whereabouts. Leaving his clothes with hers, he let himself into the shower which Zoe occupied.

She exhaled as she felt Nick's body touch hers, his strong hands holding her as he pressed a kiss into the back of her neck.

"I can't believe you thought I was having an affair" she spoke quietly and calmly, "I'd never cheat on you, I love you too much"

"I know, I'm sorry" Nick pleaded, turning her around to face him, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall. He kissed along her jaw line and down the column of her neck, enjoying the sighs that left her mouth. Raking her fingernails through his hair, she pulled his head down for his lips to reach hers as she kissed him forcefully. He effortlessly lifted her up, pressing her body against the cold tiles as he showed her how much he loved her and was sorry.

* * *

**Please leave a review as I love reading them, also, any suggestions would be welcome! Twitter - ymasunicorn :D thanks for reading :-) x**


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling over onto Zoe's pillow, Nick wiped the tiredness from his eyes, focusing on Zoe as she exited their en-suite bathroom. She was fresh-faced, make free wearing only a fuchsia coloured bra with matching knickers.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, "come here" he beckoned her. Fastening the last button on her shirt, she walked over, placing herself so she stood between his legs. His fingers ran along her thighs, tracing up to rest on her hips.

"Nick, we're going to be late for work" Zoe groaned as his hands unbuttoned her shirt.

"Shh" he said, shutting her up by kissing her, "who's the boss?" he mumbled, undoing the last button allowing her shirt to hang open. Her fingers raked through his hair as he kissed her hard. Pulling her close, they fell back on the bed as Nick rolled them over, leading the way.

.

"Nick, I told you we'd be late" Zoe huffed, extending her leg to pull her tights on.

"I'm sure your boss won't mind you being late" he winked, "only this once though, don't make a habit of it or else I'll have to tell you off" he wrapped his arms around her from behind, squeezing her slightly as he moved her hair from his way, kissing her neck. Zoe winced inwardly, as Nick was squeezing her, a pain shot through her chest.

"Chop chop, Mr Jordan" she turned around in his grasp, tip toeing to chastely kiss his lips before ushering him out of the bedroom. As he left, she held her breast in agony; that familiar pain powering through her again.

.

Throughout the day, Zoe's pain continued but she kept it from Nick; not wanting to worry him. Once five minutes to herself became available, she investigated in toilets; the only private place she could find. Checking for any abnormalities, she paused. Her hand tracing over a small bump. Sighing, she immediately thought the worst.

"Mummy!" Fallon squealed as she greeted her parents as they returned home.

"Hey baby girl" Zoe reflected her daughters smile as she picked her up, kissing her soft cheek as Fallon wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly. Now at two years of age, she was very advance and beginning nursery soon; she was the apple of both Nick and Zoe's eyes. She was perfect. Nick paid the nanny after toeing his shoes off, padding into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Tired, baby?" Zoe whispered to Fallon, who was falling asleep as she moulding herself into her father's side. Fallon merely mumbled her confirmation.

"Shall I take her up?" Nick offered, stroking his sleeping daughters hair.

"No" Zoe refused, "I'll do it." She picked the sleeping girl up from her nest, Zoe held her securely as she carried her upstairs, tucking her in bed as she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Night baby" Zoe whispered, leaving a kiss on Fallon's forehead.

When she'd returned, Nick had sat up more alert, stretching the sleepiness from his body. Tapping his thighs, he indicated Zoe should take place on his lap. As she did so, she curled into him, enjoying the warmth and security he brought her. She didn't have the heart to tell him what she found, she didn't want this moment to end too soon. Zoe fretted over how he'd react.

"Nick" she began, her voice a whisper. He let out a throaty mumble, encouraging her to carry on as he listened. "I need to tell you something"

He looked down at her. His grip around her tightening her as he felt her heart speed up.

"I.." she muttered, tears cornering her eyes "I found a lump" she finally told him.

"What? Where?" he asked.

"On my breast, it's really painful. Nick, what if it's cancerous?"

* * *

**I know this particular breast cancer features in a different Zick fic, but, I'm not copying - this will go a completely different way. Please leave a review, I love reading them and a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story, it's very much appreciated. Will try my best to update this regularly! Please tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages, but here's chapter 14! I'm thinking about ending this fic soon that's if I don't have any more ideas for it, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. my apologies for any mistakes! Nick and Zoe aren't mine or they'd be married with babies, just saying ;D **

* * *

Zoe woke, her head still on Nick's chest; from the position she'd fallen asleep in. After she told him about her discovery, the both spoke deeply about the situation. Nick shed a tear, hating seeing his beautiful wife stressed. The C word terrified both of them, but both had to try to block it out, leave the worrying until they find out whether the lump in cancerous or not.

Raising her head, she stared up at Nick who slept peacefully. Removing herself carefully from her husband's side, Zoe went to Fallon's bedroom. She crouched down besides her sleeping daughter, moving a strand of hair that effortlessly fell across her face. Fallon was continuing to grow everyday; looking more and more like her mother every minute. Her personality was more her fathers. She really was the perfect mixtures between Nick and Zoe. Spooning behind her daughter, she held her closely, savouring every moment with her.

"Zoe" Nick muttered as he woke, not feeling the usual warmth his wife provided. Tugging him pyjama bottoms on, he knew of where exactly where she'd be. Opening the door, he was graced with the beautiful sight of his daughter and wife fast asleep. He smiled to himself, leaving them to sleep as he shut the door behind him.

"Mummy" Fallon squealed as she awoke next to her mum.

"Good morning baby girl" Zoe sung as she nuzzled closer to the child.

"Mummy why you in my bed" Fallon beamed, questioning at the same time.

"Mummy wanted a cuddle of her baby" she replied, tickling Fallon's sides.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl!" Fallon giggled, wriggling from Zoe's tickling hands.

"You're still my baby" Zoe kissed the top of her head, "come on trouble, let's go find daddy"

"Last one downstairs is a smelly bum" Fallon squealed, jumping from her bed as she raced her mum downstairs.

"Daddy!"

"Hey monster" Nick cooed, picking his daughter up as she ran into his arms.

"Guess what?" Fallon smiled, her smile so much like Zoe's. "Mummy was in my bed!"

"Was she?" Nick gasped, humouring her. "Did you have cuddles"

Fallon nodded, before kissing Nick's cheek and paddling into the living room to watch TV.

"What time is your appointment?" he asked Zoe as sat on a bar stool.

"Half ten"

"Everything's going to be okay" he soothed her, holding her from behind as he placed kissing down her neck and along her collarbone.

Half ten had come and gone. Unfortunately, Zoe had to attend her appointment on her own as Fallon fell ill, Nick had to stay home with her to look after her as no one else was available. Zoe didn't mind this, in her eyes her daughter's needs were more important than her own.

Kicking her shoes off, she headed straight upstairs, bumping into a freshly showered Nick as she entered their bedroom.

"How's Fallon?"

"She's got a temperature but not been sick, she's asleep in her room at the moment. I think it's just a tummy bug" he informed Zoe, "what did they say?"

Zoe watched the water droplets trickle down Nick's lean chest, slipping her blazer off she edged her way over to her husband.

"They said it's nothing to worry about" she tiptoed, kissing his lips.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to appease me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Its nothing serious, it'll go soon and if I have any other worries I have to contact them" she said calmly, kissing him again.

"That's brilliant" Nick beamed, pulling his wife closer.

"We worried over nothing, typical" she humoured, "now, Mr Jordan. I think we should go back in the shower and celebrate before madam wakes up."

Releasing the towel around Nick's waist, she let the cloth fall around his ankles before leading him into their en-suite, where they celebrated their good news.

* * *

**Please leave a review, it would be lovely and very much appreciated! x**


	15. Chapter 15

"Nick, wake up" Zoe said whilst nudging her husband to awaken him.

"Zo, what's wrong?" he replied in an urgent whisper, his voice barely awake.

"I can't sleep"

He turned to face her, "why?"

"I'm too excited"

Nick sighed whilst slightly chuckling. "You're worse than Fallon."

Tomorrow was Fallon's third birthday, and for her birthday present Nick and Zoe had arranged to take her to Disneyland, Paris for the weekend. It was a break away for them too. When they told Fallon she couldn't believe it, she nearly hugged her parents to death.

Edging close towards Nick, Zoe pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips. Smiling, he pulled her closer to him filling the gap that rested between them. As she snuggled into him he pressed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms protectively around her as he soothed her and himself by running his fingertips down her arm. Hopefully, it will soothe her to sleep, he thought.

"Nick" Zoe whispered, closing her eyes as she toyed with the fur on his chest.

He hummed his confirmation that he was listening and for her to carry on.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For being the best husband and dad, Fallon and I are so lucky to have you" she blushed.

This comment tugged at his heart. He knew Zoe didn't do feelings or normally say soppy things, he loved that he was the only one who got to see her softer side. As did she, Zoe was the only person, apart from Fallon, to see Nick's exterior drop. She's seen him cry, laugh and even lash out in temper. She wouldn't change him for the anything, he wouldn't change her either. They click together, it's almost as if they are made for each other. One thing is for sure, they wouldn't cope without one another.

"And I'm lucky to have you too" he replied, holding onto her tighter. "Any man would die to have a beautiful woman like you, Zo. And you gave me a beautiful daughter, it's definitely me who's the luckiest"

He felt her smile.

Looking up at him, she said proudly "I do love you, Nick Jordan"

"I love you too, Zoe Hanna. The beautiful, rebellious woman who went from being a party girl to a dedicated wife and mother"

She chuckled as she corrected him, "It's Zoe Jordan actually"

"How could I forget, eh?" he laughed with her.

The two lay in a comfortable silence. As darkness filled their bedroom, a memory popped into Zoe's head that she just had to share.

"You know what Fallon told me the other day? She said you're the best daddy in the world, and when she's old enough she's going to take us on holiday with her and her family"

Nick's smile spread across his face, from ear to ear. His daughter was a sweetheart and the apple of both his and Zoe's eye.

"She's such a daddy's girl" Nick beamed, a yawn passing his mouth as the tiredness kicked in.

Zoe noted this, leaning up to press another kiss onto his lips, she muttered "Night, Nick"

"Night, baby" came his subtle reply, shutting his eyes as he nuzzled into Zoe's hair.

Baby? She thought. Since when did he call her baby? She smiled inwardly, her life really was perfect; perfect husband who adored her and a stunning daughter, both of which she loved dearly. Sighing contentedly, Zoe closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overcome her.

"Dad" Fallon whispered as she snuck into Nick and Zoe's bedroom, immediately going to her father's side. "Daddy" she repeated when he didn't reply, raising her voice a notch.

Her small hands tapping her father to get his attention woke Nick up. He opened his eyes, slightly confused about what was happening as he was still sleep ridden.

"What's wrong baby?" he said as he caught the sight of Fallon stood next to the bed, clutching her teddy he bought her when she was born.

"Daddy, I can't sleep and my tummy hurts. Can I sleep in your bed?" she begged.

Nick sighed. He couldn't say no to those big brown eyes, now pleading to him.

"Okay, only for tonight though." He gave in, edging over carefully not to wake Zoe up, who was fast asleep in his arms still. Fallon jumped in, luckily, Zoe and Nick's bed was big enough so it gave them all room. Fallon moulded into her dad's side, her small arm reaching out across him as she held him tightly.

"Love you, daddy. You're the best"

Nick kissed her forehead, "I love you too, princess."

Once Nick was sure both of his girls were comfy and Fallon was asleep, he allowed sleep to once again come over him.

* * *

**Any suggestions/ideas for this story are more than welcome and appreciated! Please review, would be lovely :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

The Jordan's trip to Disneyland was successful; Fallon loved it there and Nick and Zoe finally got the break they needed and deserved. Their holiday mood soon enough vanished as they finally returned home. Nick, much to Zoe's annoyance, popped into the ED to see how Ash had coped in their absence.

"Where's Fallon?" Nick asked as he returned home late at night from work.

Zoe was curled up in her shorts and a baggy top on the sofa with Oscar, a glass of wine in one hand, the other cradling the TV remote.

"She's flat-out in bed, has been since about.." she looked up at the wall clock, "..eight-ish. I think Disney took all of her energy"

Nick laughed as he toed off his shoes and slipped off both his jacket and tie, heading towards the kitchen after kissing the top of Zoe's head.

"She took all of mine, never known a child to have so much energy"

Zoe stood from the sofa, following Nick into the kitchen. She snaked her arms around his waist, tip toeing so she could reach to press a kiss onto the nape of his neck as he poured himself a generous amount of wine.

"Takes after her mother, once you get going there's no stopping you" He joked, laughing loudly as she attempted to swat his arm, holding back her own impending smirk.

Turning down to face her, he bent his head down to kiss her whilst wrapping his arms around her waist, his hand resting on the curve of her bottom. Nick always made a joke of Zoe's height, without her heels on, she was even shorter than him. Backing her towards the kitchen table, he lifted her onto the surface, his lips never leaving hers.

"Nick" Zoe moaned as his lips left hers and moved onto her neck; her weak point. "Didn't you have enough of that in Paris" she breathed as he bite down on her neck, hard enough to leave light marks. "Nick, we can't, not here, what if Fallon comes downstairs"

"She wont wake up until tomorrow, and I want you now" he said firmly, pulling her hips closer to his. He went back to her weakness, his tongue brushing over where his lips had been. She couldn't resist anymore.

* * *

"I can't believe we've just had sex on the kitchen table, Nick" she exclaimed, pulling her top back over her head.

He grinned, zipping his trousers back up but not bothering buttoning his shirt back up. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

She bit her lip.

"What's gotten into you this weekend? You're constantly up for it" she looped her arms around his neck.

"I just can't keep my hands off you" he smirked against her skin as he nuzzled her neck, swaying them softly.

"I'm going to go up to bed" she announced, breaking their embrace only to be pulled back in by Nicks strong grasp on her arm.

"I need to talk to you about something"

She wriggled from him, pouring herself another glass of wine. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm shattered and just want to sleep"

"No, Zo. This is important"

Leaning against the worktop, she drank her wine slowly, her eyes focused on Nick as he began to pace the around kitchen. She knew he only ever did this when he was nervous or had done something wrong.

"What have you done?" she asked, sighing lightly.

He looked up from the flooring underneath his feet, his eyes locking with hers.

"Come on, Nick. Just spit it out and say whatever you need to before I get bored" she protested, loudly placing her glass on the side, showing her annoyance; she was extremely tired, the worst time to wind her up or irritate her.

The words were on the tip of tongue, he just needed the encouragement to say them.

He coughed deeply, clearing his throat before he began. "I think it's time Fallon should have a baby brother or sister"

Nick watched her reaction intently.

"Oh" she replied calmly, she always knew this subject would arise one day.

"What do you think?" he stood in front of her, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

"I think I'm very tired" she yawned, "we'll talk tomorrow"

Without another word she left and made her way upstairs, after checking Fallon was still asleep she ventured to her and Nick's room. Removing her jumper and shorts, leaving her in her underwear, she slipped between the cold sheets, resting her sore and heavy eyes. Finally giving into the tiredness that followed her throughout the day, falling into a deep sleep.

Else where, Nick took a seat at the bar stool. Gulping his current glass of wine, he poured himself another, tutting as the bottle emptied. He regretted his confession to Zoe. When Fallon was born and they suffered the loss of her twin, he and Zoe never spoke about having anymore children. Nick knew deep down Zoe would love another baby, but she was terrified of history repeating itself; she couldn't go through that again, and she didn't want nick going through it again either.

* * *

Zoe woke the next morning to find Nick lying asleep with his back towards her. He must have joined her at some point during the night, she thought. Exhaling deeply, she removed the covers from her, shivering as the chilled air nipped her revealed skin. Stepping into the shower cubicle she allowed the delicious warm water to cascade over her face, awakening her fully. Nick knew of her whereabouts by hearing the sounds of flowing water. Normally he'd join her, but this morning he left her to her own thoughts.

"You said we'd talk about it, so, lets talk about it now" he said as she appeared from the bathroom.

"We've already spoken about this though, Nick. I thought we didn't want anymore kids." she replied, keeping her voice down as her daughter still slept quietly in the room next to theirs. "We've got enough to deal with"

"Things have changed since then" he sat up fully, leaning against the headboard as he watched her dry herself. "Fallon would adore being a big sister, she'd love someone to play with"

"Then we'll buy her a puppy" she said deadpan, relishing in the disapproving look he flashed her.

"Zoe! I'm serious"

"So am I" she huffed. She sat on his side of the bed, leaning on her arm that held her up as her legs dangled from the bed. "Fallon was a miracle, Nick"

"I want another little miracle" he replied, his voice genuine. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into her cheek as they spoke intimately. Zoe saw the hurt and disparity in his eyes. She couldn't deny him of another child, she always inwardly told herself one of her purposes was so make him happy.

"Will another baby make you happy?" she spoke directly into his brown eyes.

"I'm already happy, but another baby would make me happier" he replied honestly, grinning into her mouth as he pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

Unable to refuse, Zoe agreed they'd try for another child. They'd try the natural way for a while, but if unable to conceive naturally, they'd then go through IVF.

* * *

**Any mistakes are mine. Please review, they're appreciated! Let me know your ideas - should they have another child? Would love to know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Extremely sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years! This is the final chapter as I've decided to end this fic. It is sad as I didn't really know another way to end it, I'm not happy with this last chapter as it is rushed but I hope you enjoy and have enjoyed the fic throughout. reviews are much welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

Zoe stood by the freshly dug rectangular shaped hole in the ground. Her shoulders back and head high. Inside she was killing, her stomach churning as Charlie read the poem she's heard time and time before. She kept her head high showing pride in being married to such a wonderful, powerful man. In her heart, he'll always be her husband. Nick Jordan. The man she will forever love who was cruelly taken from the world, leaving behind the family who needed him now more than ever. Unfortunately, the brain tumour took him.

Her fingers intertwined with her now seven-year old daughter's, squeezing softly for reassurance everything would be okay. The other rubbed back and forth absent-mindedly across her prominent bump. At eight months pregnant, standing in heels is what Zoe shouldn't be doing. She should be at home resting whilst her husband serviced her every request. After years of trying for the baby they both so desperately wanted, she'd finally fallen pregnant after their second bout of IVF. Zoe smiled inwardly as she remembered telling Nick the news of her pregnancy, she remembered how he picked her up and spun her around, tears of happiness cascading from both their eyes.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry._

_I am not there, I did not die._

The grip on Fallon's hand tightened as they lowered the wooden coffin to the ground, the sounds of crying battling against Charlie's voice.

"Mummy, it hurts" Fallon wept as she tugged on her mother's hand.

Zoe crouched to her daughters level, facing her as wiped the tears from the infants face.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Zoe asked, her voice coated in concern.

Fallon raised her small hand, holding it against her chest on her heart, "here"

The tears that had threatened to fall finally fell hard down Zoe's face. Her pain mirrored in her daughters brown eyes. Reflecting Fallon's actions, Zoe placed her palm on her chest, her fingers slightly toying with the gold necklace which fell perfectly in between her collar bones. The necklace Nick had bought her for her birthday many birthdays ago.

"Hurts here", she whispered.

Fallon threw herself in her mothers arms, almost knocking Zoe over as she held on tightly. Tess watched from the sidelines, her heart tugging at the love shared between a grieving mother and daughter.

Pulling Fallon away from her chest, Zoe held her hands, still smaller than her own. She spoke words of love and encouragement that although Fallon's dad was no longer with them in person, he'll forever be in their hearts.


End file.
